Lost time
by elliemarlow2000
Summary: when Sabrina is poisoned by moth and she goes into a cocoon and is reborn as a fairy the only problem is she doesn't know she is Sabrina Grimm she has a rosary around her neck that makes her think she's a different person Raven to be exact what will happen when Daphne and puck find her nine months later when the rosary is taken off?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: HI and welcome to my story I DO NOT own sisters grimm it belongs to Michael Buckley**_

* * *

**_pucks_**** pov: **

Sabrina went into A cocoon and disappeared me and marshmallow had been looking for her since and I think I found her she looks like Sabrina and has her attitude in a way but she always wore a rosary on her neck and her name was raven and she was 13 and turned 13 on the exact same day as Sabrina so me and marshmallow enrolled into her school to see who she was I walked into class the first day she kept staring at me like she was trying to figure out if she knew me or not

* * *

Raven's PoV:

a boy enrolled into my class today and he looks really familiar but I can't place where I know him from but After class I walk up to him and Say "Hi I'm Raven " And he says "my name is Robin Goodfellow but call me Puck" "ok puck where are you from"

* * *

pucks pov: I start talking to Sabrina I mean raven and after we talk for a bit I offer her to come hang out she says yes and comes over we're in a small town I think its called Hutchinson its somewhere in Kansas anyway when we're walking there she slips and I catch her but her necklace gets ripped off and her eyes change colors from hazel to crystal blue they snap closed and when she opens them she smiles and mutters "why hello puck it's been awhile"

* * *

Sabrina's pov

"why hello puck it's been awhile" I mutter still tired from being shocked back into my body I don't know how long its been so right after I say that I lean into his chest and hug him "I missed you Sabrina and I know who else did" he says and I turn around to see Daphne Staring at me and I run up to her and hug her then puck walks up behind me and says its been a scary 9 months without you Grimm "you too Fairy boy " I say and he holds out the necklace I shake my head "If I touch that then I will be her again" I say then I hug puck again "can we go back to fairy port landing now I whisper in his ear he nods and goes to pick me up before he does out of my back pops wings* "oh MY GRAVY" Daphne says "ok so you have to fly Daphne home still right" I say "Nope I became a witch" Daphne says a shows me her tattoo "ok well we better go now cause I can't wait to be home in my bed" I say "welllllllll" puck says "what did you do now" "wow assume its me Grimm the old lady is using my room to store all of the magical items from the hall of wonders you missed a lot Grimm we defeated the scarlet hand so for now I can't use my room and was sleeping in your bed " he said" so I can share a bed "Daphne's eyes get huge "you can't share a bed with a guy Sabrina" "why not" we take off and are in fairy port landing by night fall the second I get home everyone starts to talk and puck speaks up "guys she's very tired save it for tomorrow " they a quiet down and puck picks me up and carries me into my / our room and shuts the door I snuggle into my sheets and before I know it I asleep

* * *

Pucks pov:

I wake up about an hour later and see Sabrina has her arm wrapped around me and is snuggling against my back I turn over so she is facing my face and cup her face in my hands I'm glad your back I whisper to her the lean in and kiss her and then I hug her and cuddle her close with her so close to me and her warmth calming me I am asleep in a matter of minutes but just before I fall asleep I see Daphne bite down on her hand in the doorway I laugh to my self and let sleep over take me


	2. AN

AN SORRY** I want every one to know no flames please and if you want to complain do it else where I wanted Chicly to know the I am going to explain but later on in the story ok please don't flame me if you don't know whats going on or whats happening so basically if you want to hide behind you computer and insult people do it elsewhere I don't want to here you shit im sorry if you didn't like it but no need to be a bitch about it To all my other reviewers who didn't flame me thank you I am will post another chapter later today for you guy but everybody who wants to hate on me die in a hole AND anyone who doesn't understand let me explain sabrinas body made a fake personality so that her real soul could recover when it was recovered the second your true love (cause everything has that right) pulled it off the fake personality would die**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalmer the sisters grimm belongs to micheal buckley not me**

* * *

Sabrina's pov

I woke up with pucks face right next to mine and pressed against him I stood up and went to shower on my way to the shower Daphne hands me the smallest dress bag I've ever seen I look at her and she says your uniform I nod and go to the bathroom to take a shower

* * *

Pucks POV

when I woke up I heard the shower running and Sabrina was gone I can't wait to see her in her uniform I can't believe the old lady would buy that short of a dress not that I was complaining or anything but she would be in an out rage when she saw it the shower stopped and I heard a zipper and a series of curses

* * *

Sabrina's pov

I pulled on the dress after I finish freaking out it barely covered anything I walked out and Daphne handed me some stilettos as I put them on I ask her what kind of uniform is this she responds with the kind you wear as a detective

I respond no detective I've ever seen but what ever I hear a door open and I turn to see puck eye glazed over jaw on the floor and looking straight at me

* * *

pucks pov

Damn how does Grimm look so good wow I didn't even notice how smooth the skin on her soft long legs was i thought she looked good before but now wow

* * *

sabrinas pov

pucks face was hilarious until I looked down and saw he was wearing just his boxers I started to notice things about him I didn't know were there I saw his 6 pack his abs and I mentally slapped myself you can't think about puck that way it's disgusting I think maybe not i turn red in the face and run to my room and lock the door

* * *

pucks pov

Sabrina unlock the door I need clothes "NO I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU" please im practically naked Sabrina "fine but stay on your side of the room " ok ok i walk in and Sabrina is in a towel her dress lay discarded on the floor next to her stilettos i look at her and raise my eyebrows she looks down and then quickly looks up completely red i turn around and start to change i hear her lay down so i change my boxers and put on my clothes and turn around and i see the towel laying on the floor i blush a deep crimson and walk out side me and marshmallow have got a job to do


End file.
